One More Night
by CharminArmin
Summary: It was suppose to be a innocent reunion where they played video games, eat, and just have Masaomi crash on his extra mattress. But Mikado has a rather funny habit of talking in his sleep.
1. Chapter 1

Title: One More Night

Ship: Mikida

Rating: M because sexy.

Chapters: 1/?

Summary: It was suppose to be a innocent reunion where they played video games, eat, and just have Masaomi crash on his extra mattress. But Mikado has a rather funny habit of talking in his sleep.

(Sorry, I was in a hurry to get this posted, so dumb grammar mistakes. It's completely finished btw. I'm just trying to decide how to post it in chunks. The chapters will be short.)

Enjoy and review :) !

* * *

This wasn't the first time it has happened. In fact, it happens often and more when Masaomi troubled his mind in the midst of Ikebukuro's affairs. It was unsettling and all Mikado could feel is guilt after he shuffle his way back to bed from the bathroom.

Every time he blinked all he could see is Masaomi's moistened lips, pink, flushed cheeks; his soft hair brushing against his nose repeatedly... Rhythmically...

And tonight, out of all nights, was not a good night for his subconscious to trigger such vulgar thoughts.

* * *

Despite the wide stairway that tunneled out to the city, there was a scarce amount of light; only enough to distinct objects to their surroundings. In the picture of meshed blobs that hung to the walls, Mikado managed to identify his setting. He was in the metro, particularly the one where Masaomi met up with him the first time he came to the city. The only difference was the muted colors with the seemingly shapeless crowd that could walk into the bleakness.

He was up against a the same pillar leaned against when waiting for his escort, who suddenly appeared to be sauntering over to him. Instinctively, Mikado sheepishly hit his face, making his best efforts to tone out the approaching foot steps. He fixed his eyes on the lace of his shoes but a second pair of feet began to braid and cling around his ankles. He could feel the heat of Masaomi's thighs press deeper in the space of his own until Masaomi's knee rested upon the concrete behind him.

He looked up to find Masaomi eyes patiently gazing at his own.

Masaomi gave a sly smile, burying his chin into a large scarf that hung loosely over his neck. He was suddenly grateful for the dark setting, considering it toned out any yellow attire Masaomi was wearing.

They were close together now; Mikado could easily count every individual eyelash and sense any abnormality of his breath. Masaomi kept his cool expression, hovering just an inch away from Mikado's face.

His fingers finally reached for his face, cupping the outline of his jaw. He closed the space between them, slipping in an innocent peck. Soon enough, it was far from innocent and Mikado fought to keep himself propped up against the pillar. Masaomi only managed to deepen the kiss as Mikado blindly groped the texture-less surface for support.  
He couldn't hear anything else but the deep groans Masaomi emitted until he pulled apart, leaving a string of glistening saliva connect the two.

Mikado shuddered, indulging in the now fleeing sensation of euphoria. He felt a pair of lips nipping at the shell of his ear. The lips traveled down to his neck, then, lower. Mikado's hands that were resting on the crooks of the teen's shoulders, moved to the locks of blond hair. Masaomi was kneeling with a grin at sight of Mikado's squirming waist.

Masaomi slowly unbuckled and unzipped the tightening pants...


	2. Chapter 2

Title: One More Night

Ship: Mikida

Rating: M

Chapters: 2/?

Summary: It was suppose to be a innocent reunion where they played video games, eat, and just have Masaomi crash on his extra mattress. But Mikado has a rather funny habit of talking in his sleep.

( I've been reading so much SP fanfic and I just want to write condescending banter and strings of made up profanity. Maybe, I can work that in... Hm...

Anyways, thank you to The Strongest Hero and DEMON KING DANTE for reviewing and enjoy!)

* * *

"In a drab mood-"

"Just tired-"

_"Fine."_

Weeks after escaping the origin of his personal hell, Masaomi response to how he was doing never did change. He thought the change of scenery with his beloved girlfriend would clear the toxins in his system, but he found himself walking backwards. He always felt if he convinced himself to laugh, it wouldn't be so hard for happiness to make its reappearance. He thought with a fresh new life, his toothy grin would finally become genuine. He thought that maybe running away from the burdens he couldn't face would mean they wouldn't be there anymore.

But when venturing around cities of Japan, Masaomi lost more than he gained:

His friends, his job, his motivation. Eventually, Saki. And after he didn't know where to go, he knew there was only one person that was permanent.

Masaomi buried into the pillow, inhaling the familiar scent of comfort in Saitama.

_Mikado is such a faithful friend._

He lazily plastered his face against the fabric of the pillow case, hoping for once in his impressive plethora of restless nights, he could catch a wink of sleep. Until message-induced vibrations smacked him out of his drifting state. From under the pillow, he snagged his phone to relieve it from the buzzing notifications. It was the chat room; people were finally giving their goodbyes for the night

He scrolled down from falling boxes of the chat bubbles, logging out to silence his phone once and for all. His lips curled upwards, knowing this was the first time this month to be anything else than the last to say goodnight. It wasn't uncommon for Bakyura to be the only one standing in the chat room; he was there so often past midnight that others like Setton and the rest began worrying about his health.

To his relief, his eyes began to feel heavy, so shut off his phone and tucked under the make-shift mattress.

It was around 1 A.M. and the moonlight helped create silhouettes of the objects in the room. The dripping faucets and clattering of the out-dated heater filled out any silence that was dropped from revving vehicle engines. Luckily, most of the sound hardly made it half-way past the walls of Mikado's apartment, channeling a serene atmosphere to the room. He let go the weight of his shoulders, melting into the comfort of Mikado's smell.

However, his beloved state of rest was interrupted by a rather desperate whine.

_That... W-What was that?_

He froze in place to avoid the noise of shuffling sheets that could potentially block the recurrence of the whine.

"N-ngh... Stop- not.. Here..."

And then it dawned to him.

That was unmistakable.

That was Mikado.

Masaomi practically sprang over to the edge of the mattress, facing the lump of blankets on the futon. And there he was, his best friend, sleeping soundly with parted lips and sheets clenched between his fingers. _Ne, Mikado is having a dirty dream. _He sneered to himself, wondering whether he should wake him up now or later to question what worked him up enough to talk in his sleep.

_I bet he's fantasizing of a voluptuous, bangin' brunette with juicy lips! Like the one we ran into at the Russian sushi shop! He was so close to having a hard-on in the middle of the street. Maybe-... That shy little freak, I bet it's Anri._ His eyes kept close watch as the slight squirming, and twitching lips.

_I don't blame him. I've had my own dream or two of that bespectacled, boobilicious beauty. She's got the breast of a magazine model. Or maybe a blonde would suit him better-_ Mikado softly arched his body, letting out the loudest of the previous string of murmurs.

"M-Masaomi..."

_Oh._


	3. Chapter 3

Title: One More Night

Ship: Mikida

Rating: M

Chapters: 3/4

Summary: It was suppose to be a innocent reunion where they played video games, eat, and just have Masaomi crash on his extra mattress. But Mikado has a rather funny habit of talking in his sleep.

Thank you to Firediva0 and DEMON KING DANTE for reviewing !

* * *

The teen kept his stance as Mikado softly whined in his sleep. The idea of waking Mikado to tease him has completely gone astray, and if he was honest with himself, the idea of anything about anyone had left his head by now.

Masaomi's ears gave out on picking up anything that didn't come from Mikado's lips. The little sounds he let escape was something he found hard to think lightly about since he heard his name in that very tone.

"_Mmm_... Masaomi..."

He swallowed dryly.

_Maybe I shouldn't be liste-... _He was cut off mid-thought by Mikado's rapid change in breath. The futon groaned, unwilling to shift its place for the teens any further movements. The creaking metal was a good tool to detach himself from Mikado's noises, but it only set his imagination wild as to _what the hell _was he doing to Mikado in his sleep.

He realizes he has been listening for some time, and Mikado's... Active trance finally riled him up enough to disturb his own peacefulness. The futon continued its protest as Mikado shifted his weight to the opposite edge of the cushion. Beforehand, Mikado was as loud as anyone in deep sleep could be, but he was getting increasingly harder to ignore.

The breathing gradually became deeper showing signs of Mikado spurring awake. Masaomi's palm slipped of the edge of the piled blankets, sending all the forced pressure on his arm land on the carpet with a thud. The pain took him by surprise and made him realize his position; he's been watching Mikado as if he was fixated at a television show. Masaomi flopped back in the thrown blankets, stretching them over his face. He cringed knowing the noise was enough bring Mikado back into consciousness.

His vision pierced through the fabric, keeping its focus on which ever ordeal was boiling up to happen.

" Ah-ugh..." Mikado gave a shaken cough before clearing his throat properly. He groggily rubbed his eyes, disgruntled with the _predicament_ they both were very aware of. The other brilliant actor, laid still "asleep", taking note of how calm Mikado was handling the situation. He was expecting more of a stress-induced panic attack with a side of really-not-trying-to-stare-at-your-boner.

To his surprise, he sat up-with matted hair and all- gave his stomach a scratch or two, and stood.

And walked.

Masaomi swore his pounding heart would give away his secret of well-disguised fully-"awakeness". He continued to watched through the blanket, seeing the shadow walk around his mattress to get into the bathroom.

But when Mikado was one step away from Masaomi's sight, his arm shot out of the covers and clenched onto the ankle in mid-air.

Both gave up all breathing, moving, blood-pumping, blinking, twitching, rustling, and rationally thinking in perfect, harmonious sync. The room was more silent than death.

The moment pretty much marked the longest three seconds of Masaomi's short-lived life. The chirps of the only cricket in the area was able to be heard through Mikado's thick walls. Masaomi almost wanted to run away to kill it.

He could feel Mikado stare at him across the thickening darkness.

At last, he licked his lips, and croaked:

"D-Don't go."


	4. Chapter 4

TO ANY OF YOU DIE HARD DRRR FANS LIKE ME, I JUST... I HOPE YOU ARE HAPPY AS I AM.

SO HERE YOU GO.

VERY LATE SHITTY SMUT TO CELEBRATE SEASON 2. I LOVE YOU ALL.

* * *

Mikado never wanted to spit every curse that came to mind so badly. The teen stared at the wall to his side, aggressively avoiding eye contact. If the clenched fist and cold body temperature hasn't given it away, Mikado tried hiding any signs of lethal anxiety.

"D-Don't go."

Mikado heart flew out the window and sank into the deepest cracks of the pavement. _He said it that way on purpose._ _That wasn't a coincidence. He knows._ Mikado bit his lip, more or less reminiscing about the sleepovers they've have together. Like any other kid, Masaomi wasn't fond of being alone in the dark and kept Mikado from leaving the room under any circumstances. Even if that meant Masaomi had to join him to the bathroom. The whole ordeal was branded by Masaomi's tearful "don't go" call.

_That... That asshole._

"M...M-Masaomi, I... I just need to go use the restroom. I will be back." The band around his ankle tightened.

"I'm not kidding...- it'll be quick and-" Masaomi began to sit up, still managing to keep his fingers wrapped around.

"Masaomi, y-you can go back to sleep, I-I swear.. I ju-" He could feel Masaomi loosening his grip, but instead a pair of hands yanked him off his feet. In a span of a second, Masaomi was kneeling, and Mikado was forced into the same stance.

"W-What the hell are you-Ah!" Once, again Mikado was snatched out of his position, falling hard into the pillow. They laid together now, facing outward into the rest of Mikado's apartment away from the futon. Mikado's back was to Masaomi, and their legs were messily tangled. Mikado couldn't tell if those where blankets seeping into his legs, or if they were someone else's legs.

"Masaomi, please let go-"

"Mikado."

"I just need to go to the bathroom really fast and it'll be quick, and I won't take long, _I swear_, look- I just, let me-"

"Dude."

"I really jus-"

"Just calm down, Mikado." Masaomi arms wrapped around the crinkled, lifted shirt. He held him in a tight, slow embrace.

"What are y-" the blond rested his head into his shoulder, nuzzling against his neck.

"I h-heard... I heard my name." _Oh my god._ "It's alright. I... Uh, know." Mikado felt a set of warm fingers snake towards his thighs.

"O-Oh."

"Yea."

"W-We'll that's okay, that saves me from explaining, I'll head to-"

"Mikado."

"What?"

His hands dipped into the desperate teen's waistband, letting the chill air unexpectedly intrude. "If you let me." His fingers gave a sole, hard pull.

"Oh-_ohh-.._ " Mikado's held Masaomi's hands, pushing them deeper in his pants. It was a clear gesture, encouraging he boy to repeat the previous rash move. Masaomi smiled, pulling Mikado closer to him The blonde nibbled, licked, and sucked softly on his neck, giving a drawn out grind. "Y-Yea.. " Mikado mewled out, dizzied and breathless, panting between the brief tugs.

Masaomi finally steadily began deeply pumping, brushing his index finger over the head, staining the plaid boxers with precum."Masaomi.." Mikado twitched at the touch, instinctively thrusting into his hand, whining at the blonde's patience.

Masaomi grinned at his victory to successfully replicate the tone of Mikado's voice when he was dreaming. He pumped slowly, grinding into the moaning teen's back to show the state he was in.

In the meantime, something else slipped up Mikado's shirt, grazing the perked nubs, winning a high-pitched yelp from Mikado. He wasn't expecting Masaomi's warmed hands to be leave the hem of his boxers any time soon, so it caught him off guard for him to be so... Thorough.

The leader's face burned, remembering this boy was most likely a lot more experienced than him, and the best he could do is melt while getting a mere handjob. (Well, it sure as shit wasn't so insignificant for a virgin teenager.) Noticing his deep state of thought, Masaomi gently sped up, bringing both his hands down to finish the job.

The strokes were progressing into more comfortable, fluid motions, freely experimenting with new "gestures" for the joy of listening to new noises that came out of Mikado's mouth. Mikado's panting turned shallow, whipping his head back into the crook of the other's neck.

"_Ah- I'm..!_ "

He gave a last choked cry, his head falling into the pillows from overwhelming exhaustion.

"M-Mikado?"

He slowly turned at the sound of his name, now facing Masaomi and those glowing, honey-colored eyes. He smiled and shut his own, landing a sheepish kiss, eventually taking advantage of his partially-parted lips. "_Mmf..-_ " Masaomi's hands wrapped around the leader, pushing him on top of him, and kneading his knee against his dick, picking up his rhythm.

"W-wait. Masaomi-"

"Hm..?"

"Let me do you. Well, like not _do _do you, but do you... Like, let me-"

"Mikado."

"Right," he pursed his lips, pulling in for a last peck, and began to trail kisses over Masaomi's tightening jaw. He had an idea run through his mind, but he wasn't sure if he had the balls enough to do it.

_I've heard of people on the forum have s-sex talks, and well... I mean Masaomi told me once about a girl..._ He bit his lip, shimming down Masaomi's torso, sensing how tense the blonde was as his head inched closer to the his hip. Mikado ears burned, catching the silent, restrained shudders of anticipation from above.

His fingers hesitantly grasped the tented basketball shorts pulling them off to have Masaomi's cock press solely on the moistened underwear cloth.

"Ahhhh, Mikado is a pervert~"

"S-Shut up," he nuzzled against Masaomi, resting his cheeks against the teen's thighs, before mustering the courage to shy a lick.

"_Nngh.._ Just make sure you don't give me herpes," he purred with a smirk.

Mikado's head shot up, taking his defense. " Masaomi, I have a better reason to be in a cautious state of mind-"

"_Ehhh?_ I am hurt, Mikado. You're the one completely ravishing my virgin body, groping me in all my sacred naughty zones, with a lust-ish-y look in your eyes... _Ahh_, I'm scared now- Mikado's turned into a sex-crazed beast." "Masaomi- I " " Please be gentle " "What." "-Baby this is my first " Mikado watched blankly as Masaomi went into his untimely rant with the string of bad jokes and dramatic hand gestures.

He pumped once, hoping to bring back Masaomi to their current situation.

"If you're going to be ironic, at least be funny."

"_So_ cruel."

Mikado scowled at Masaomi, finally running his tongue through the boxers, creating a growing, wet patch of precum and saliva. He lapped over the clothing for some time, giddy with Masaomi's reaction to writhing deeper into the layers sheets. Previously, the Masaomi's hands were bunching up as much as short, black hair they could snatch, but his thumbs jabbed into his waistband to pull out his erection.

And Mikado began to suck.

"F-Fuck, Mikado." It wasn't anything expertly, in fact, Mikado's hands where shaking the entire time, but it was better than anyone else who's done this to him. The way his tongue curled a bit to cover as much surface in one lick, the way he made up with his jittery hands since he couldn't take him whole, and how his teeth graze his-

"Hey.. W-Watch it-_The teeth_, watch your teeth-"

_Oops._ He opened his mouth wider, letting his tongue slide up from the base of Masaomi's cock to head. He tried to imitate all the humiliating fantasies, hoping he'd make them of good use. His hands gingerly pumped between his intervals of sucking and licking, causing Masaomi's hips to jerk up every time he took him in.

"M-Mikado.."

He groaned at the unintentionally rough tug, arching his back at his nearing climax . He pulled Mikado off of him for a sloppy, rushed kiss, and clung to the to-be stained shirt.

"Mik-_ah...!_" Masaomi's voice died at mid-moan, finally dropping his arms onto Mikado's back for loose embrace. The boy returned the hug, slipping his hands under Masaomi's weight, burying his face into his chest.

_He reeks of cologne... Suspiciously expensive, unnecessary cologne._ _And a hint of.. Him._ His eyes fluttered shut, inebriated by his smell.

Until the mood was once again ruined by Masaomi's stupidity and his uncalled for ass-groping.

"Ne, where the _fuck _did you learn to do that?" Masaomi gleamed a devilish grin.

"Hm?" He lifted a single eyelid, ignoring the pair of hands.

"Mikado, I'm serious have you been cheating on me because-"

"..We weren't together in the first place- Speaking of which, n-now.. _Hey, _that _hurts_-"

"Don't change the subject, and you're ass is mine now, you sex demon. That goes with out saying." Masaomi stared into Mikado, rapidly taking off his ear piercings. The blonde twisted his body, pushing him under him with a passionate kiss. He could still feel Masaomi's hands tucked under him.

"I-I-.. What."

"Mikado."

"... What." And another rough squeeze.

"I'll be sleeping over tomorrow too."


End file.
